


The Conspirator

by nightfishing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, main pairing is Neji/Ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfishing/pseuds/nightfishing
Summary: Unrest shakes the kingdom as plots are hatched and foiled. The Emperor brings them together and tears them apart. NejiTen. AU.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 16





	1. I.

I.

Neji knelt before the Emperor, the heavy cloth of his formal robes weighing down on him. The crowd was silent around them, but even with his head bowed he was certain that they were all watching him now, even as the Emperor spoke.

“You have come to us from across the land, Lord Hyuga. We welcome your presence and the bond between our kingdoms.”

“It is my honor and the honor of my esteemed uncle to serve you,” said Neji, head still lowered. “I pledge you my fealty, unbound only as my life is.”

“You will serve us well, of that I have no doubt. I task you with the protection of my family, an order of the highest importance. You are hereby entrusted with the matter. You may rise.”

Neji lifted his head and rose to his feet, bowing deeply before the imperial family. The structure of this country was much different than his own, and in preparation for this role he had familiarized himself with their customs. But this was his first time seeing them in the flesh. He glanced up at them on the platform, the Emperor Danzo in his frailty contrasted by the Second Prince, who stood tall with arrogance and youth. Slightly behind them was the First Consort, who looked much younger than the paintings he had seen of her, and the Eldest Princess.

He saw now why the Princess was, by all accounts, considered the jewel of the Emperor’s land. She was dressed in a rich red silk hanging from her slim figure, her hair brought into knots atop her head by elaborate braids. Her face was striking, high cheekbones framing her petite nose and wide brown eyes. She smiled lightly, the corners of her doe eyes ticking upwards and he realized she had caught his gaze.

Neji lowered his sight quickly and turned, making his way down the long hall. Whispers surrounded him, and he heard the nobles chatter of the foreign lord come to strengthen the ties between their lands. And his eyes, one woman cooed, they are as white as snow.

In the outer chambers of the court he was met by Shikamaru, the Emperor’s lead imperial guard, who escorted him to his quarters. Shikamaru explained the layout of the grounds to him: Neji was stationed at the innermost ring of the palace, with the Emperor’s main consort and the children he shared with the deceased empress. This was the most decadent section of the palace, filled with luxuries, the finest paintings and pottery, and was always marked by the scent of camellia blooms. Each of the Emperor’s children had their own residence, standalone homes that they shared with a handmaiden or minder. Beside this area, across a small garden, were the Emperor’s kept women. There were nearly three dozen in the harem by Shikamaru’s count, but they came and went easily at the whims of the old man.

At his room, Neji marveled at its relative extravagance for a guard’s quarters. The size was nearly that of his bedroom at home and filled with dark wooden furniture.

“You will meet with the Emperor after lunch. Then he’ll introduce you to some of the members of the imperial family. There is a set of books in your wardrobe with Emperor’s family tree, if you would like to familiarize yourself with it. You can find a set of clothes prepared for you as well,” Shikamaru said, bowing out of the room and leaving Neji alone.

__________

Tenten raised her arms as her handmaiden helped her shrug off her top.

“Did you see his eyes, my lady?” said the petite woman folding the princess’ garments. “I have heard tales of the Hyuga’s eyes, but they are much more appealing in person.”

“Do you fancy him, Sakura?” the princess teased.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” the younger girl objected, her voice’s pitch raising before catching to her mistress’ joke. Her face now a slight pink, she moved to continue removing the Princess’ skirt.

“You know, I caught him staring,” Tenten grinned.

Sakura allowed herself a small laugh. The Princess, even had she not been the eldest and favorite daughter of the Emperor, could stop any man in his tracks. Sakura herself had been struck by the girl’s beauty when she first saw her and had seen quite a few men since gape at her.

“Him and many others.”

Finished undressing, Tenten slipped into a light robe and began to pick at the lunch on her table. The Hyuga lord was undeniably handsome and she looked forward to their less formal introduction. Sakura sat next to her, and Tenten pushed over a rice bowl to her.

“Have you seen Sasuke recently?” Tenten could see Sakura flush in the corner of her vision.

“Yes, my lady. But only in passing.”

“He’s always busy brooding, you know. And trying to make trouble,” Tenten said. Though the Uchiha clan was a part of the imperial court, and had been the official guards of her family for centuries, their standing had fallen when Uchiha Itachi had murdered the Empress almost a decade ago. “Be careful with that one.”

Sakura was silent. In the years that followed the murder of Tenten’s mother, the Uchiha were relegated to the outer rims of the nobility. Itachi had disappeared without a trace after the slaying, and the kingdom still sought retribution against him. The Sasuke she had known in her childhood had slipped away almost entirely as rumors swirled about his family’s treason and the royal court spurned him. Deep down Sakura still had hope that she could bring the old Sasuke back.

“What shall I wear later?” Tenten slanted her head thoughtfully. She walked to her closet and browsed through the fine dresses in hanging in her wardrobe. “White, perhaps? Or is that too somber?”

Sakura joined her, their hands skimming the silks in the closet. “Pink suits you, and complements the flowers in your hair.”

She pulled out a flowing pale pink skirt embroidered with light green branches and ran her fingers over it. She laid the skirt and matching top and scarf across the Princess’ bed.

“So who will be at the introduction later?”

“Kabuto and the twins, of course,” Tenten said. “And Ino.” Her father’s First Consort was a year younger than her, but Tenten found her likable enough.

“Yamato, too, I think. He was supposed to return from training yesterday. Father only allowed him to skip this morning’s ceremony because he was ill. And I suppose some of father’s other consorts may join if he allows it. I’m sure he fears the Hyuga stealing the hearts of his women.” Tenten moved to lie on the chaise and rubbed at the hua dian on her forehead.

“How long ago was it that Yamato left for the military?” Sakura asked.

“Almost four years ago. I reread the first letters that he sent from the base a few days ago. I couldn’t believe it had been that long.” Tenten’s eldest brother had joined the army, in preparation for his accession, and seemed more suited for a life of fighting than dealing with the clamor of the court. She missed him greatly but his letters reflected a happier Yamato, who was free of the constriction of the palace.

“I’m sure he will be thrilled to see you.”

Tenten nodded. “Although Kabuto won’t welcome his return. You know how he gets with Yamato.”

Sakura said nothing as she cleaned the dining table. She found Tenten’s second brother unsettling, though she would never admit it openly.

“Which is foolish,” Tenten continued, “because Yamato has little interest in power. Kabuto is just paranoid. There are other reasons why he might be concerned.”

The handmaiden’s ears perked at this. There were whispers of bad blood between the brothers, though Sakura did not know the extent of Tenten’s knowledge of this. But before Tenten could speak further, a scream erupted, followed the thumps of feet.

“Give me back my hair pin!”

A laughing boy ran into the room. “I didn’t take it!”

Tenten surveyed the twins, sweaty and disheveled.

“We have a meeting with father soon,” Tenten panned to her younger siblings, who straightened immediately.

“Ah, don’t be like that!” said Hinoe. The boy scrunched his face. “It’s just to meet the new guard.”

“The new emissary,” stressed his twin. “He’s the nephew of Emperor Hiashi Hyuga. Not just some guard, dummy.”

“That’s right,” Tenten cut in. “And you really should be excited to see him. All the things they say about the Hyuga eyes are true.”

Hinoto gasped at her sister. “You saw him already?”

“Get back to your room and dress, and maybe you can make it in time to introduce yourself too.”

__________

Yamato was looking forward to seeing his sister, and that was about it. There were the twins, too, but they had been so young when he left for the army that he doubted they would remember much him. He had returned the day prior and already dreaded the stifling politics his father would surely maneuver him into as soon as he could. And of course there was his younger brother to keep at bay. Kabuto had grown hungry for power in his teenage years and was always looking for a way to jump him in the line of succession.

But he was pleased that his father had recruited help from the nearby kingdom. Something was brewing, and he could feel it. The court was abuzz with rumors of unrest, some of which he had seen himself traveling the country. But more immediate threats existed within the palace walls, his brother included.

“Yamato!” Tenten shouted happily from across the corridor. She ran to him and pounced and he embraced her readily.

“You haven’t come to see me since you got back,” she pouted.

“Calm down, I’ve been puking and washing the grime off of me since I stepped foot in the palace,” he laughed. “Besides, are the spoils of war I sent you not interesting enough?”

“They were kites that you bought! More suited to the twins than me,” Tenten huffed playfully. “But I am happy you are back safely. I’m sure you and the new guard will get along trading army stories.”

“We’ll see. Come on, let’s go see who has shown up to this.”

They made their way to the chambers, Sakura following a few paces behind.

“Where is your assigned guard?”

“I told him to go to the hall early. I was meeting you anyways,” Tenten said.

Yamato’s face grew serious. “Father recruited a new guard and you send yours away so easily?” Tenten looked guilty and he regretted his harshness. His sister had been under the protective spell of their father for her whole life. He turned to Sakura. “See that it does not happen again.”

The long foyer where their father was to hold the Hyuga’s introduction was peppered with concubines and their handmaidens when they arrived, the women all covering their mouths as they gossiped amongst themselves. Kabuto was already there, leaning smugly against the wall, and Sakura could feel herself shudder. He approached their triad and greeted Yamato with little courtesy.

“You have returned from your adventures, brother,” Kabuto said. “We thought you might stay with the army forever, hearing the stories of your successes there. Yet here you are, back with us.”

“I am pleased with your kind reception, younger brother. Perhaps I will soon hear of your successes.”

“There will be many to come, I assure you of that.” Kabuto stood tall and stepped towards Yamato. “And you will be the first aware of them, elder brother.”

“I am sure that you will lead our family to continue its prosperous reign,” Tenten cut in, a porcelain smile on her face. She looked at them both, addressing each at once. Sakura could never get used to these games, she thought to herself, no matter how long she was at the palace.

A guard announced the Emperor’s entrance, and the siblings’ awkward silence was put to a merciful end.

Emperor Danzo led the Hyuga behind him and the crowd in the room turned to face them, their heads lowered in respect. The Emperor’s face was stony as he scanned the room.

“Out with the women. Only the children stay.”

The concubines scurried out, like ants from water, and the room emptied.

“Ino,” he warned. The girl shot back a defiant look but acquiesced and sulked out. Sakura wondered if she should leave too, but Tenten grabbed her hand tightly. The twins had appeared during this, and made their way toward the Emperor.

“Yamato, your return is welcome. The kingdom will appreciate the stability your presence brings.”

“Thank you, father,” Yamato bowed.

“Now,” Danzo turned to Neji. “Onto our guest. Lord Hyuga Neji has come to us from the Leaf Country as an extension of our kingdoms’ friendship. He will join the Imperial Guard on temporary notice until his skills are no longer needed. As a member of the Guard, he has sworn loyalty to our family. You may trust him above others.”

With that the Emperor sat. “Is there anything you wish to say to my children?”

“I am honored to be at your service.”

Kabuto scoffed. “I’m sure you are truly here for our family, Hyuga.”

To Neji’s credit, he did not waver or show even a hint of displeasure, Tenten noticed.

“Let us introduce ourselves,” Yamato cut in. “I am Yamato, the Emperor’s eldest son and crown prince.” He gestured at his siblings, each bowing as he called their names. “Kabuto, my second brother; Tenten, my lovely sister; and the twins, Hinoe and Hinoto. We appreciate your presence, Lord Hyuga, and hope that your services are not needed for our protection.”

Yamato bowed and his siblings followed his lead.

“So, tell us about you, Lord Hyuga,” Yamato said.

“I am the nephew of the Emperor Hyuga. I was raised alongside the Emperor’s daughter and heiress, my cousin, Princess Hyuga Hinata, and served as her personal bodyguard after time with the military. I am trained extensively in weapons and physical combat, and specialize in close quarters hand-to-hand fighting.”

“But what do you like to do!” Hinoto squealed. “What’s your favorite food?”

“I enjoy herring soba. My hobbies are training and meditation.”

“Boring!” shouted Hinoe. “Can you teach me some of your moves?”

“You’ll have plenty of time to bother Lord Hyuga for his moves,” said Tenten. “How have you found our lands so far? Do they differ from your own? I have never visited the Leaf country,” she added, turning to Neji.

“I have found it quite interesting. The Land of Root’s prosperity is apparent.”

The Emperor looked pleased. He beckoned to Shikamaru. “I have allotted the Hyuga’s schedule for the first month. He is to be stationed to the twins until the guard Choji returns from familial leave, then to Tenten.” The twins would serve as a healthy test for the Hyuga’s patience until he could get a better sense of him.

“Dismissed.”

The Emperor’s children filed out of the room, their guards and Sakura in tow. Neji shadowed the twins alongside the Shikamaru, who was their primary guard. Kabuto split off from the others, who Yamato was leading toward the interior gardens. “Shikamaru, take the twins to their suites. Lord Neji, I would like a word.”

With some groans the twins followed Yamato’s command, and headed back to the outer rooms.

“Tenten, you as well.”

“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Hyuga. I trust we will find more time together.” The girls turned and Sakura did not miss the mischief in the princess’ face. This time their guard, Lee, accompanied them closely.

Alone in the innermost sanctum Yamato sighed. “I’m sure that my father has spoken to you. About why you have been brought here.”

Neji inclined his head. The Emperor had told him about the tumult the palace was facing.

“The handmaiden Sakura, may be a good start in your inquiry. She is close with the Uchiha boy and may have information to share on his movements. He will likely lead you to Orochimaru.”

“Yes, my lord.”


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Neji's time overseeing the twins passed achingly slow. He learned from Shikamaru that out of all of the Emperor's children, the twins were the most spoiled. The death of the Empress came when they were not yet a year old, and the Emperor had filled the void of their mother with toys, gifts, and anything one could dream of. A lifetime of never being told 'no' had left them running wild over their guards and minders. But they stopped short of being unkind or cruel, and for that Neji was glad.

At least Hinoe seemed to calm when Neji showed him basic training moves. Seeking to entertain the child he had ordered wooden swords to teach him simple stances and defensive skills.

When not occupied with the children he had sought to make his face familiar around the grounds. Though he was careful not to intrude on the Emperor's harem, he spent time walking through the courts until the nobles no longer startled at his entrance.

"Lord Neji do you have to leave us at the end of the week?" Hinoe said. They were in the gardens early one morning as Neji tried to introduce some discipline into the boy's life. "I want to keep training with you."

"Your training does not have to cease when I leave. I am certain that Shikamaru will be happy to take my place."

"But Shikamaru is no fun! He just wants to stare into the sky!" the boy whined.

"It is your father's orders, Hinoe." Invoking the absolute power of the Emperor seemed to temper the little prince's mood. Neji would miss the energy of the twins, but looked forward to offloading the babysitting that came with overseeing Hinoe and Hinoto.

"When do you leave to see my sister?"

"After breakfast."

"Can you at least show me that one move again before you go?" Hinoe had been trying to learn a defensive counterstrike in hand-to-hand combat. The boy's prowess was average at best, but Neji admired his enthusiasm and spirit.

* * *

Ino laid in her bed, her blonde hair spilling across the sheets. It was still dark but she had not called for the servant to light the room. She could steal a few more minutes.

Ino had been pretty since she was a child, and she wondered if she had been born at a different time if she would have been selected as the Empress instead of as a consort. When her father offered her to the Emperor as a concubine, a move that would finally cement her family's status in the nobility, she was proud at first and eager to please these men in her life. At that time the court still thought the Emperor might name a new Empress in the wake of his first wife's death. Years passed since her initial appointment to the harem and despite claiming the Emperor's favor, she seemed destined to fall just short of the title she so desired.

But as she reflected, Ino lamented a life unlived that had very much been in her grasp. A life where she would have married a noble lord and lived a less extravagant but more fulfilling life. She looked at Shikamaru lying next to her and for the briefest moment imagined a different life for them. One that involved marriage and children and ordinariness.

"What time is it?" he stirred.

"You can stay longer. The sun isn't up yet."

Shikamaru rolled over and lazily kissed her.

"Do you ever think about the life we might have had? If my parents hadn't been so fixated on social climbing?" Ino asked.

"No, not really. I don't want to bother with the what-ifs," he said yawning. "Isn't it too early for this kind of talk? Besides, you were pretty keen on social climbing back then too."

They were in love before she had made her decision to come to the palace. Well, he was at least. But he couldn't fault her for her choice. The Emperor was the prize that would secure her family's status, but it had still hurt him to see her go. His appointment to the Imperial Guard had happened as he had promised her it would, and their paths crossed again in the palace. So here he was, in bed with Ino under the nose of the Emperor whom he had taken a vow to serve.

_If she could just have waited for him,_ he thought before pushing the thought aside.

Ino placed her arm around his chest. "What if we could do it all over again? I would pick you, you know."

He paused, unsure of what to say. "I should go, Ino. Neji will notice if I'm not there soon."

He rose to his feet. Neji's arrival had allowed Shikamaru more leniency to come to her. The Emperor was often with his other girls and it left time for them to spend together whenever Shikamaru could afford it.

"I'll regret it forever, Shika. Not choosing you."

He pulled his shirt over his head. "Maybe in another life," he ran his hands through his hair, "we do it differently."

* * *

Tenten finished swiping blush on her face in front of her mirror. She had given Sakura the morning off to sleep in and visit Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto at the outer court. Outside, she heard Lee training against a dummy he had set up off of her veranda.

At her closet, Tenten picked out a light blue skirt detailed with koi and lotuses. She was arranging Yamato's upcoming birthday gala this afternoon and Lord Hyuga would be joining her for the first time as her guard. _The_ Lord Hyuga. He was the talk of the palace, all of the women had been swooning over his dark tresses and pearly eyes. She had even heard that her father had dismissed one of his concubines for fawning openly over the man.

"My lady," Lee called from outside. "Lord Hyuga has arrived."

"Have him wait outside for now. I'm not yet ready." She tied the ribbon across her waist skirt and examined herself in the mirror. At the last second she tucked a golden pin into her hair. _Good enough_.

She walked onto the veranda. Out of the imperial family's residences, Tenten's was perhaps the grander than it should have been. Her estate rivaled Yamato's in size, and was almost as close to her father's residence as Kabuto's. It had been of her father's design, many years ago, when he had, unofficially, deemed her his golden child.

"It's nice to see you again, Lord Hyuga."

He stepped towards her, kneeling, and she offered her hand. Neji raised it to his lips, brushing the back of her hand. The scene felt different to her this time, despite the normality of the gesture. His touch was firm and electric.

"It is my honor."

"We're to meet the planners and florists in one of the outer rooms. Sakura will meet us there. Lee is off for this afternoon." They headed toward the hall, Lee turning off towards his quarters.

"How did you find the twins? They're a lot to handle," Tenten asked.

"They are full of energy."

Tenten laughed. "I suppose that's a good way to put it. I heard Hinoe is raving about you." She stopped as they came upon a shaded area along the path. They were still in the imperial family's inner section and had privacy from the curious eyes of the court.

"I hope I will be equally pleasing company for you."

Tenten raised her eyebrows at his comment. Was he bold or polite? She stopped in front of Neji to face him, and he paused as well, turning to her. It was her first time really observing him. She looked up at his broad shoulders, and he stood at least a full head taller than her. He kept his long hair tied in a low, loose ponytail, the planes of his face were smooth and even. She moved closer as she looked into his eyes. _Like pearls,_ she thought. He leaned forward, lifting his hand and brushed the strands of hair slipping from her gold pin.

"I expect you will," she pulled away, hoping her makeup could hide her true blush, and they continued toward the outer hall. He was a mystery, this Hyuga lord.

"What are events like in the palace?" Neji did not miss a beat.

"Big. Everyone tries to outdo each other all the time with their parties. Yamato's birthday must be the most extravagant, even though he hates it. Flowers, food, cakes, performers, alcohol, all of it. The event planners start preparing for them nearly a year in advance. I'm just going to sign off on decisions today, and taste some of the food," she said. "Usually I sneak in a few of my own favorite dishes as well."

Neji looked amused at her admission. "It is the least you deserve for doing the planning."

"Well, I can't take much credit for planning them. They just need a scapegoat if the decorations come out funny."

"I'm sure you would not pick out funny decorations."

It was Tenten's turn to laugh. "I've been known to make some questionable choices. But what about parties in your country? What are they like?"

"They are quite… formal affairs. The Hyuga tend towards restraint in all things. Parties are no exception."

"Oh, I see. I hope you enjoy ours. They can get out of hand."

"I'm certain I will find them entertaining."

The hall where they arrived was full of servants and vendors. Sakura was awaiting them outside the entrance and bowed as they approached. Men and women buzzed around, carrying ribbons and cloths, bottles, and candles. Neji had never seen anything like it. Tenten seemed comfortable amongst it all though and they found their seats in a table in the front of the room.

"This would normally fall to the Empress," Sakura whispered to him after exchanging bows. "But Tenten has taken on the role in recent years. The Emperor has not allowed any of his wives to manage this."

They watched as the princess sorted through swatches and scents and tried as politely as possible to turn down some vendors. It was like a symphony seeing Tenten direct and organize the advisors, and he was impressed by the authority with which she commanded the room. Neji stared as jade bowls and vases and pearl inlay cups that passed Tenten's inspection and thick red drapes covered in gold embroidery.

Tenten's face lit up as the chefs brought out the dishes she had pre-selected for the menu. She waved to Neji and Sakura.

"They always make the full dishes, even though they know it's just me doing the tasting. Come on, you can tell me what you think." She picked up a pair of black lacquered chopsticks and began picking pieces of chicken, fish, and vegetables.

"Sakura can't handle anything spicy," Tenten said. "So I've had the cooks keep the hot food to the side here." She picked up a shrimp. "This is one of Yamato's favorite, shrimp and walnuts. I think everyone is sick of eating it every year."

"Have you tried the new recipe they made, my lady?" Sakura said, pointing to a plate of steaming dumplings and then plucking one for Tenten. "I think it is shrimp and corn."

Neji watched the girls. They acted naturally together despite their differences in rank. Laughing and joking and passing bites of food between each other, he would almost think them sisters. He wondered how much Sakura might know of any plan against the imperial family. She didn't seem the type to backstab her friend, but he withheld any final judgment.

"Lord Hyuga, come try this soup!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth revealed.

III.

It was pitch black out and Sasuke slipped on a dark hooded robe. The new moon would provide him with extra cover for this meeting, though he still had to take care no one would notice him leaving the palace. His roommate and fellow guard Naruto lay asleep and unmoving in the bed next to his. As a perimeter guard his quarters were shared and cramped and he had been forced to get accustomed to the blond's snoring. It was a relatively lowly task, especially for an Uchiha, but it was what his clan's rank had been reduced to.

Sasuke moved swiftly to the empty house at the outskirts of the capitol. His time was limited and Orochimaru was impatient. After half-running as quietly as he could, he finally made it to the abandoned residence. He entered silently and descended below to the cellar.

"How good of you to join us," said a smooth voice. "It's no wonder you remain a perimeter guard if you are late everywhere."

Sasuke's hand went to the hilt of his sword.

"Now, now Kabuto, let's not be rude." Orochimaru's voice snaked from the shadows. "We all want the same thing here."

The cellar was lit by a few candles, but in the dim light Sasuke could see the long-haired man staring back at him.

"There has been a slight hitch in our plans," Orchimaru continued. "I had sent a little mouse to test the waters. A favorite of mine, really— one of my original experiments— and he has not come back to me. A disappointment."

"Don't be shy. Tell us what happened," Kabuto said.

"Oh, won't you wait for the good part? He was supposed to be attending the public ceremony for the new Hyuga guard but didn't make it there. I found his body in the river by a nearby village yesterday. His hands and feet had been removed while he was alive."

Sasuke suppressed a grimace. Danzo had proven to be a worthy adversary and ruthless in any of the slightest attempts to spy the palace. Without eyes on the Emperor, there was no way to plan the timing of an assassination.

"You're his son, why can't you just shadow his movement?" Sasuke eyed Kabuto.

"My father and his guards are observant enough to notice a serf out of place and torture him to death. His least favorite child angling for more father-son time?" The prince sneered.

"Perhaps a solution is clearer than we are making it," said Orochimaru. "Where do the new Hyuga's loyalties lie? He may have access and trust to your father already."

"He has no reason to work with us."

"I'm sure you can think of something to give him, little prince. Besides, you may be in the most rush of us all to see your father dead. After he formally designates his heir it will cut you out of the line of succession completely."

Kabuto's face tensed. Were his father to officially name Yamato his successor, even his brother's death would not guarantee him his place on the throne. Kabuto's place as his father's least favorite son had many downfalls. He suspected Danzo's second choice was the leader of the army, Hatake Kakashi, a war hero who was popular among the people, and to whom he could wed to Tenten to assure his legitimacy. The Emperor must die first, then Yamato.

"Why have you brought the Uchiha into this at all then? If we are to do all the work."

Orchimaru's smile was unnerving. "I'm sure he will come of some use."

* * *

Neji had tried to his best to get close to Sakura in first weeks assigned to Tenten and he was surprisingly pleased with his efforts. If he were honest with himself, it was not through his own prowess or detective work that he had learned any of the information. It seemed the girl was just overly friendly with everyone, and more than one of the guards were smitten with her. From the handmaiden he had gleamed that Uchiha Sasuke did seem to bear a grudge against the imperial family, one that she tried to hide her concern over.

He had contacted the Emperor with the information, who assigned Neji permanently to the princess.

Neji was grateful not to have to return to handle the twins' chaos. Tenten was a much more pleasant charge: polite, thoughtful, and did not require his constant supervision. She was, however, rather distracting. Tenten seemed more stunning as he spent more time with her. Her dresses seemed tailored to tease him as they ghosted the silhouette of her body, and her perfume nearly made him weak.

But he prided himself in his professionalism and, minus the incident with her hair pin, had kept himself a respectful distance from her. Despite this, Neji was not immune to the urges of young men, and had woken up more than once in a fit of sweat and dirtied sheets. Grudgingly he had submitted to his desires after the first few times it had happened.

Today they were headed to the Emperor's private reserve to for horseback riding. He found it one of Tenten's more enjoyable hobbies to accompany her in. Sakura, who was a less proficient rider, rode with Lee, who had also volunteered to carry the prepared picnic lunch.

"Is everything ready?" the princess asked. "I am supposed to be back by dinner to eat with Yamato."

"Yes, my lady," Sakura responded, following her out of the house with a parasol. "Are you certain you should go out on such a bright day?"

"I'm sure Yamato won't mind if I'm tan and unmarriageable for dinner."

With a playful eye roll, Sakura opened the parasol over them both and followed Tenten towards the stables. While they shared court gossip, Lee and Neji followed silently.

The stables were managed by a brash young man called Inuzuka Kiba, who Neji found tolerable, but who rivaled Lee with his crush on Sakura. Though the men kept themselves controlled in front of the princess, Neji saw them nearly tussle over the pink-haired handmaiden when Tenten had her back turned.

"Did you get the picnic basket from the kitchens, Kiba?" Sakura said.

Kiba grinned toothily. "It's packed on your horses ready to go." He bowed at Tenten. "I hope everything suits you, my lady."

She nodded delicately at the boy, who moved to assist her mount her horse, draping her long dress over the creature. Lee had rushed to help Sakura in mounting their steed, touching her as much as could be considered polite in his endeavor. Kiba hurried to offer his aid to her as well, and Neji sighed as he walked over to Tenten's horse.

"They aren't very good at hiding it," she said. "Their obsession with her, I mean."

"Hn."

"She's going to break their hearts," Tenten went on. "Not on purpose, of course. But she's devoted to the Uchiha boy."

Neji reached to adjust Tenten's saddle.

"Do you think he will bring us real trouble?"

Neji hesitated at her question, continuing to position the saddle more comfortably for her. "You will be safe. I assure you."

"I know it's not really my place to ask you," she shifted on the horse. "I just worry sometimes."

He finished correcting her seat. "We are supposed to be the ones worrying about you, my lady." Tenten said nothing in response.

Neji returned to mount his own horse, feeling comfortable on his longtime partner who had carried him from the Leaf. The fight to help Sakura now over, they rode toward the imperial reserve. It was a bright, cold day and they rode for about an hour before reaching Tenten's favorite lake in the estate. Neji had arrived first to scout the area as precaution, and circled back to the group after surveying the area.

Sakura unpacked their lunch, a spread of dumplings and noodles and an assortment of fruits, while Neji tied the horses to a tree.

"Did you hear about Lady Yuhi and Lord Sarutobi's engagement?" Tenten asked eyeing the dumplings. "It will be a prosperous marriage."

"They've been together for years now," said Sakura. "I'm just shocked it took him this long to secure her family's approval."

"He's a lucky man. Kurenai is beautiful."

"Lord Sarutobi isn't too bad himself," Sakura giggled. "Plus it is good for her clan. His family's standing in the military is unmatched."

"Tenten, would you like some of the pork belly?"

Neji's head whipped to Lee. "Tenten"? Had he lost his mind in referring to the princess in such a way?

"Lord Hyuga, it's all right. I promise," Tenten said. The informality was unusual and she couldn't blame him for his surprise. "When it's just us, it's nice to be just 'Tenten'. But you can still call me princess if you like." She was teasing him.

"Yes, princess."

They finished their meal, and sat beneath the trees. Lee had insisted on conducting a secondary sweep of the area, leaving Neji with the girls.

"Let's play a game." Tenten had a wicked look on her face. "Losers have to get in the lake."

Sakura groaned.

"Winner gets to — they get a favor from me. Anything you want. Whatever you want."

Sakura looked more interested now. "What do you get if you win?"

"A favor from one of you." Tenten grinned.

Neji could see Sakura mulling the possibilities in her head. He had no real use for a favor from Tenten, but he would go along if she desired. He assumed Lee would want to play, more because he enjoyed games than for any other reason.

"So what is this game?" Lee said after jogging back to the group.

"Never have I ever. You state something you've never done, and if other people have done it they put a finger down. Whoever puts all their fingers down first goes into the lake."

"That sounds supremely fun!" Lee exclaimed. "I challenge you all to a game of this 'never have I ever!'"

The first few rounds went down mildly, each naming some foods they hadn't eaten or a member of the court they hadn't met.

"Never have I ever been off of the imperial grounds," Tenten said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Really?" the words came out of Neji's mouth before he could stop them. Even Princess Hinata had travelled to attend ceremonies in public on occasion. "That— I was out of line, my lady."

"It's alright, Lord Hyuga," Tenten's eyes were downcast. "It's true, my father does not allow me off of the imperial properties. Though my brother has shared stories of our lands with me from his time in the army."

Neji looked down, imagining his world shrunk down to the confines of a palace. He wondered what else Tenten knew of her father's infamous wrath. Next to him, Lee and Sakura dropped fingers as well.

It was nearing the end now, and he had four fingers to Tenten and Sakura's two and Lee's one.

"Never have I ever been kissed!" Lee said, clearly trying to lighten the mood. Neji appreciated his sacrifice.

He looked around, Sakura had dropped one and he was secretly pleased when he saw Tenten's fingers stay up.

"You never told me!" Tenten nearly shrieked. "Who?!"

"When we were little, Sasuke. It was a dare, but…"

"It still counts," Tenten finished for her. She seemed genuinely happy for her handmaiden. Neji was less impressed, and spotted Lee looking slightly dejected.

Now it was Neji's turn. What hadn't he done? "Never have I ever been to a gala in the Root."

A collective 'ugh' erupted from the others.

"That's a cheap shot, Lord Hyuga."

"You have outsmarted me, Lord Hyuga! I will now hold to my end of the bet and jump into the lake!" Lee stripped into his underwear and ran toward the lake, almost enthusiastic. Sakura was more reluctant, carefully removing her outer skirts down to her slip and wading slowly into the icy water.

They were out of earshot now. "My turn," Tenten said. "Never have I ever had a crush on a princess."

It was mischievous of her, and Neji weighed lying, but his body betrayed him. His finger dropped.

"I hope it was not your cousin, Lord Hyuga," she teased lightly. He shot her a look. Tenten bit her lip. "The ladies in the court would be sad to hear it."

"Would you be?"

"That's not the game, Lord Hyuga."

His turn. He smirked, "Never had I ever had a crush on a Hyuga."

"Well played," she said. "You may have your favor." Tenten began removing her dress.

"I'll have to think of something."

"Until then, into the lake for me," she grinned. He tried to look away to preserve her modesty as she untied her waist skirt and began to pull off her upper garment. In the water, he saw Lee and Sakura splashing each other. "I can't swim, can you?"

"You decided the losers of your game would enter the lake. Yet you cannot swim," Neji said dumbfounded.

"I thought I would win." She was in only her slip dress now and his eyes were fixed concretely on the ground. "Can you swim, Lord Hyuga?"

"Yes."

"Good." Tenten skipped toward the water, turning back to look wickedly at him. Neji watched as she waded toward Lee and Sakura near the middle of the lake. He pulled off his shirt and followed her into the depths.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

It was the morning of Yamato's party, and Tenten had risen early to begin her day. She had more casual attire on, Sakura noted. A loose black _hanfu_ covered in white cranes. She had opted for no makeup this morning, likely to wait until later to dress in her party clothes.

"In the afternoon there will be performances and affairs for the family and father's concubines. Then the banquet with the invited private court. At night, the bonsai garden will be lit for the rest of the nobility to join."

"It will be so lovely, my lady!" Sakura couldn't hide her excitement. Tenten had promised her the night off, and Naruto and Sasuke had changed their schedules and agreed to join her for the later celebrations. "The lights and the dresses! It will be the event of the year!"

Sakura had commissioned a dress from the imperial tailor with Tenten's help. It was a beautiful dark pink _ruqun_ , with intricate patterning of the same color to create a textured sheen. The princess had even let her borrow a silver and jade hair ornament to complement her eyes.

"Is Lee outside? He and Neji are taking shifts today." Sakura peeked her head outside the door and saw the back of Lee's bowl cut on the veranda. They walked out of the house and into the misty morning.

* * *

Yamato sat back in his chair and watched as women spun plates on sticks and plucked at _guzheng_. The garden was full of his half-siblings and father's women and he was trying to remain as anonymous as possible in his seat.

"Son," he heard a voice say. Yamato stood immediately and bowed to his father.

"It is the joys of family in old age that bring the most happiness. I hope you are soon to embark to create your own." Danzo's insinuation was clear. "Even your sister, as hard as I will find it, must soon begin her own family."

Yamato balked. Tenten's marriage seemed even more preposterous than his own. He thought that his father might be above the strategizing with her, the one exception to the Emperor's rules.

"For you, the Hyuga princess. The second one, not the eldest. She will come of age soon enough and I'm sure that the process could be massaged to fit a… better timeline."

"She's 12, father."

"Maybe the Sand girl then. She's older, and pretty enough. Though I have heard she boasts a vulgar tongue."

"As you wish," Yamato said. His father would orchestrate whatever plan he wanted. "Tenten is not ready for marriage," he added.

"She may not be. I have loved her too much." The Emperor sat in Yamato's now-empty seat. "But it could ease tensions and put an end to the issues that have arisen."

Yamato took the bait. "Who are thinking of?"

"The Hyuga emperor would make a strong ally against our neighbors."

"He is twice her age, and she would be his second wife."

Danzo paused. "I take your point. Your marriage to his daughter would ensure our connection with them, anyways."

_Clever as always_ , Yamato thought. _He's always a step ahead_.

"General Hatake is another option. Below her station but well liked with the commoners. You and he are friends. I take it he would make her a suitable husband."

Yamato's best friend and his sister, marrying? There had to be a better option.

Danzo continued, "The princes from the Sand are known for their cruelty. I would not stoop so low as to subject my lotus to that."

"Do you need to subject her to any of this at all?"

"Watch your tongue," the Emperor said calmly. "It does you no benefit to work against me."

"Eldest brother! Father!" The twins had spotted the men together, running towards them. "We wanted to show you our paintings!"

Yamato scooped them up under his arms. It was harder now that they were older and heavier, but he just about lifted them. It was a ready escape. "Come, let's go take a look."

The Emperor did not follow.

* * *

During the day portion of the party Neji reviewed his newest notes for the Emperor. He had followed the Uchiha a few nights ago into town, feeling confident he had not been spotted until the boy suddenly turned on his heel and returned to the palace. When he had returned to the spot where Sasuke had reversed course, he found a live snake in a jar.

At night he was to see to Tenten. She had asked for him to be at her side for the party. _Lee wants to mingle with the nobility_ , Shikamaru had told Neji, _and technically he pulls rank on you here, so she's asked for you_. But Neji had no complaints. His dreams of her had only grown more vivid since their trip to the lake. Tenten in her thin, wet slip clinging to her body; the way she pressed herself against him as she climbed onto his back in the water; and the sparkle in her eyes as she wished him goodnight after he dropped her and Sakura at her residence.

He somehow felt less guilt with the assuredness she returned his feelings, but his meditation left him no clarity as to what path he should take. Her life could be at stake, and his mission was to protect her family and eliminate any threats to their safety. Any feelings he might have for her could cloud his judgment. _Or give him an even stronger reason to defend her_ , his inner monologue rang in his head.

Neji donned his _hakama_ , taking more time to brush his hair tonight. He felt ridiculous as he examined himself in the mirror. He took a last look and left to meet Lee and Tenten at the banquet hall.

He had not imagined she could have gotten any more stunning than that day he had first seen her. Tenten wore gold tonight, and he noticed she had put on the same pin he had touched in her hair those months ago. She was breathtaking and he could not help but stare again.

"Thank you for taking on the duty of protecting our fair princess tonight, Lord Hyuga! I appreciate your steadfastness!" Lee beamed at Neji before running off. "I will be away to join the festivities but I entrust her safety to you!"

"Princess," Neji bowed to her. "May I escort you to the gardens?"

"It would be my pleasure," she ran her eyes over him approvingly. "You've dressed well, Lord Hyuga."

Could he compliment her without it being out of place here? He could feel the eyes of lords and ladies on them tonight.

"I am pleased to serve you, my lady."

The garden was already more raucous than he had seen any Hyuga party when they arrived. Alcohol flowed freely and members of the court flirted openly.

Tenten went to pay her respects to her father first, and Neji noticed the Emperor's demeanor brighten when he saw her, but stayed just out of earshot to allow them privacy. Tenten looked thrilled to see her father too, smiling and bowing often at him.

Their next destination was to find Yamato, but they were stopped short by a lord Neji did not recognize.

"Princess," said the man. "You are gorgeous tonight. As every night I imagine."

"Lord Shiranui, you are back from the army." Neji could see Tenten lean back slightly. "I must thank you for your service to our country."

"It's for the lovely ladies like yourself that I do it all for." Lord Shiranui moved the toothpick in his mouth. Neji smelled alcohol on his breath. "I'd like to bore you with some war stories sometime, if you can spare it. I may not be as decorated as your brother but I've got my fair share of awards. We could even start tonight."

Neji could feel Tenten shrink as the older man stepped forward. "Thank you for your… generous offer, Lord Shiranui. I'm otherwise occupied tonight, but do send a note to schedule something in my calendar."

"I'm sure we can find some time to squeeze me into—"

"Princess, we should find your brother soon to pay your respects," Neji said sharply. He felt little power to confront this lord who Tenten was reticent to reject.

"Thank you for reminding me, Lord Hyuga," she said. "Lord Shiranui." He bowed to her.

"Thank you," she whispered to Neji as soon as she could. "He's a bit of a lecher when drunk."

Was this a normal occurrence for Tenten? He had never seen anyone speak to Princess Hinata in such a way, and he was sure he would have his Uncle's consent for corporal punishment had it happened.

They found Yamato after some search, hiding in a dark corner.

"I see you're enjoying yourself with the party."

"I'm having as much fun as I can." Yamato scratched his head. "Have you seen father?"

"I just came from greeting him."

Yamato stopped to consider his options. He had no interest in ruining his sister's night, and maybe he could bargain with his father to arrange a better deal for her future. Hatake would be a fine match, must it happen. She seemed happy and oblivious as she stood in front of him.

"Why don't we go watch the dancers?" Yamato tried to show interest in the entertainment his sister had organized. Tenten brightened at his suggestion.

"There are some ribbon dancers from the Country of Lightning here. I've been dying to see them!"

Neji followed the siblings to the performers and watched as the crowd parted around them. Tenten seemed naive to it, but he could sense Yamato's discomfort.

"My lord," Neji said to Yamato. The men let Tenten a few paces ahead of them.

"Have you found anything?"

"I believe that the Uchiha is tied to Orochimaru. There is some evidence."

"Enough to take action?" Moving to arrest the Uchiha boy too quickly could lead what was left of his clan into an open revolt that even the Emperor could not stop.

"Not yet." Ahead, Tenten was intent on the performers.

"Do you drink, Lord Hyuga?"

"I abstain."

"Good." Yamato took a tray of small porcelain cups from a passing servant. "I've had enough of tonight." He downed a few of the cups and went forward toward his sister.

Neji took in the scene. The lights in the garden sparkled amongst the gold and jade ornaments decorating the area. The nobility was dressed in their finest, most wobbling slightly and laughing a little too loudly. Men and women co-mingling. It would have been a scandal in his own country, but he appreciated the artistry of such an event.

Ahead of him, he saw the Sarutobi lord approach Yamato, clapping him on the back, and Tenten rose to give him her seat.

"How do you like it? Any funny decorations?" she smiled at Neji coming up beside him. "I hope it's not too unruly for you."

"It is enjoyable."

"High praise," Tenten laughed. "It's been a long day, though. One of concubine's children — I think the 23rd prince — got into a fight with Hinoto in the afternoon and punched him. At dinner, Ino nearly fell asleep into her food."

"Is it your duty to oversee these things?"

"Maybe not officially," she shrugged. "But it's good practice."

He did not ask what she was practicing for.

"Will you take me back now? I've hit the must-dos for this event. See my father, see Yamato, be seen to have fun, congratulate Lord Sarutobi."

They made their way toward the side of the garden. The normal attention Tenten might draw was countered by the drunkenness that had overtaken many at the party and Neji was glad to have her to himself. He saw the Uchiha and Sakura standing too close. Shikamaru was hovering over a woman who he couldn't quite make out in the darkness.

"This way. Less people will see me sneaking out." Neji followed Tenten down an empty hallway. He could see her hairpin glimmer in the moonlight. She turned back to him. "Come on."

She seemed so carefree, running through the halls of the palace. Neji stayed close behind her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dark alcove suddenly. Tenten's skin was so soft.

"Shhhh," she pressed a finger to her lips. "Someone's coming." Tenten was facing him, pressed against him in the small niche. He could not justify their closeness this time. He looked down at her, could feel her breath against his neck, see her long eyelashes fluttering. She smelled like flowers. In the hallway he could hear fighting. Was that Shikamaru's voice?

"I can't do this anymore," he slurred. "I have to move on with my life."

"What about me, Shika?" said a woman, but he could not recognize her voice. She sounded desperate. "How do I move on?"

"I don't know. But I can't keep sneaking around like this. I want normalcy."

"Shika," the woman was pleading this time. "I have nothing. Please. You are all that's left. I love you."

Neji could feel the breeze as Shikamaru stormed by and instinctively wrapped his arm around Tenten's waist, pulling her further from the hall. The woman wailed.

Before he could release Tenten, she was snaking her arms around him back. _Oh_. He hoped she could not feel his eagerness growing between them. They waited, holding each other until the soft crying subsided and they heard the woman shuffle away.

"That was my father's First Consort," she whispered to him. "Who I guess has been sleeping with my siblings' guard." Neji was silent. "Let's, um, not say anything about this to anyone. I'll talk to her about it."

Tenten dropped her arm from his back and he followed suit. After peaking his head around the corner, they made their way tentatively through the corridor and navigated carefully though the back passages of the palace.

Neji climbed the stairs to her veranda behind her. "Let me secure your residence before you enter. Wait here, princess." He entered her apartment, lit dimly with candles by the grounds staff, and checked the rooms for intruders. Neji heard the door slide open and close behind him.

He turned and she had closed the space between them. She looked up at him. "Lord Hyuga."

Tenten kissed him. It was gentle, but he was taken off guard. He was too slow to respond at first and he could feel her pull away, uncertain. Neji would not let her. Quickly now, he moved his lips in return, touching her lightly at the waist. She stepped into his touch and they became more frenzied. Their hands roamed and he found himself lowering his hands down her back as he sucked lightly on her neck. She moaned into him. "Mm, _Neji_."

Hearing his name from her mouth only spurred him further, and he reached to untie her dress as she helped him shed his robes. "Will Sakura return?" he murmured into her throat as she worked on freeing her hair from her buns.

"I'm not sure," she said, reaching for his chest. She had guided him to her bed and he was over her now. Tenten reached for him below the waist and he almost fell atop her, weak with pleasure. Neji moved with greater urgency, worried Sakura could return at any minute. As he pressed down on Tenten he could feel her warmth. She was so beautiful, hair unbound and flowing over his fingers, and he thought of the first time her saw her, standing next to her father as he kneeled.

"Wait." His voice was shaky and she went still beneath him. "I cannot do this with you."

She pursed her lips. "My lady," Neji said, steadying himself. "You cannot be with me like this."

Tenten's silence was painful, and he shifted his weight unsurely. He had always been so certain in his actions and bordered on arrogant in many aspects of his life. But he did not know where this path would lead them, and Neji didn't what choice to make. He wanted more than just this night with her, if she would have him, but this seemed an impossibility.

It was an eternity before she finally spoke. Tenten's voice was hight and tight, and it tore something in his chest that he had hurt her.

"You may go then, Lord Hyuga, if you please."

He felt the sting of rejection sharp in his chest, though he was the one who had turned her away first. He stood next to the bed, dressing hurriedly. She had pulled her knees to her chest under the sheet, and he looked away— _out of respect_ , he told himself, but it was cowardice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you've gotten this far. An 8 part series that I plan to update weekly-ish. Feedback welcome!


End file.
